1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand air pump with a pivotable pressure gauge which can be pivoted to a position to save space during transportation or storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of hand air pumps have heretofore been provided for inflating bicycle tires, yet a common disadvantage thereof is that the pressure gauge occupies a space and thus is somewhat bulky during transportation and storage. This invention aims to overcome this difficulty by providing a pivotable pressure gauge.